Holding On
by EvilRegal98
Summary: Young Regina Mills is to become the Mayor's personal broodmare come next Harvest Festival. A plan orchestrated by her mother, all so they can keep their land and ranch that is located on the northern border of Cal El Durgis. But what happens when a man named Robin Locksley enters the town together with his Ka-Tet and things start to...change? OQ Dark Tower/Western AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I just started reading _The Dark Tower_ series from Stephen King and I absolutely love it. This story popped into my mind when I was reading _the wizard and glass_. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, these characters belong to Once Upon a Time and Stephen King. This is merely free entertainment.

**Trigger Warning: Child abuse, language!**

...

**Chapter 1**

**The Dark Wizard of the Nine Hills of Schrik**

**I**

The wind was howling loudly, swiping up the fall leaves that were scattered on the grass and dropping them back down again a couple of wheels further. Shadows of trees were looking more and more terrifying the closer Regina Mills got to the Nine Hills of Schrik. It was dark, it seemed darker than Regina had ever seen, even the moon wasn't shining its usual white light to illuminate the town - Cal El Durgis - in black and white. Its absence only unnerved young Regina Mills that much more.

Her skirts were slapping around her legs, the wind easily penetrating through the thin black shawl she had wrapped around her upper body. Regina had the feeling that she should go back. That she should turn around and run, away from her mother, away from the Mayor and away from Cal El Durgis. '_Run while you still can!' _the voice in the back of her head repeated over and over and over again. It had been saying that ever since Regina first got the news of what was about to happen to her.

Those same people had forced her to go here, had pushed her to go to the Nine Hills of Schrik and meet the Dark Wizard that lived on the last hill. Her mother and the Mayor had forced her to go here and see Rumplestiltskin (the Wizard's real name, though no one called him that, especially not when in his company). To let him _"proof that she is pure"_, as her mother had called it. But Regina knew, she knew it meant he had to touch her, check her to see if she was still a virgin like she had said she was when she was begging her mother not to send her here.

She reached the last hill within the next half hour and saw the small cottage that stood on the top. The closer Regina came, the more details she could make out. It looked more like a shed than a cottage, she noticed when she passed the old, wooden letterbox that looked like it was about to collapse on itself (why the Wizard had a letterbox whilst most certainly getting no letters or even visits, Regina did not know and did not care to know. Now that she was almost close enough to touch the shed (she did not want to), Regina could see that the letterbox wasn't the only thing that seemed close to collapsing. The wooden walls were clearly rotten. And even the grass surrounding the house looked dead (for as much as Regina could make out in the darkness), there was a stench of dead animals, maybe even humans hanging around the house of the Dark Wizard of the Nine Hills of Schrik. It was thick and sickening, caused bile to rise in Regina's throat. Almost all the windows (which weren't many to begin with) were broken, shattered, the dark rags that Regina guessed served as drapes were moving with the harsh wind and she could catch a small glimpse of the inside of the home.

"Theeeerrrreee you are!" A shrill voice came frome behind the young girl and Regina jumped up from fear. Her heart hammered inside her chest, almost threatening to jump out or all together stop and cold sweat started to form at the base of her spine, dampening the dark blue blouse she was wearing. Regina suddenly felt very anxious, having the Wizard almost everyone feared (the ones who didn't fear him were deemed stupid and crazy) that close to her.

A giggle left the Dark Wizard of the Nine Hills and he suddenly appeared in front of her, the dark red smoke dissipating in the wind that seemed to have doubled in force. "I've been expecting you, dearie." Another high pitched giggle that almost made Regina crunch her eyes. "Oh yes, I've been expecting you indeed."

She took a deep breath, trying to get her hammering heart back under control, but it wasn't working. So when she spoke, her voice was trembling ever so slightly and Regina prayed to the Jesus man that was said to be long gone, that she could just sink into the ground and disappear right this instant.

"You've been expecting me? How did you know I-"

"How did I know?!" The Dark Wizard dramatically waved his hands in front of his golden, scaly looking face. "Don't you know, child? I'm the Dark Wizard living on the ninth hill of the Nine Hills of Schrik, I know all." He bared his yellow teeth in a grin, lowering his hands again in the same dramatic fashion. "I know all, I see all."

"So you know why I am here then, Dark Wizard?" There still was that tremble, but it was less noticeable now. "By whom I was send?"

"I know all, I see all." He simply repeated. "So yes, young Miss Regina. I know you were send here by your mother to make sure you are pure, as pure as the mother of the Jesus Man that many believed in years ago. Pure so you can go and let the Mayor own you, take you, impregnate you and let you be his personal broodmare. All so he can have a tighter cunt and a flock of little Mayors."

She didn't know how to answer that, didn't know what to say to defend herself, because, after all, everything the scaly Wizard uttered was true. So true it hurt. Regina remained silent.

A giggle.

"I hit the nail on the head, didn't I? As I said; I know all, I see all."

The Wizard turned around, walked the two wheels to the creaky old door without even so much as a lock (but then, who would be so stupid as to break in here, in the Wizard's home, the Wizard who was said to eat infants for breakfast) and opened it. Though when he sensed Regina wasn't following he turned around again.

"Well, come on, dearie!" He giggled again and stepped out of the way in false chivalry. "Inside, or do you want to do it out here in the open?!"

It took the young brunette a moment to get her feet to work, but when she did, she stepped over to the Dark Wizard, daring one quick glance at his face before stepping inside what she hoped wouldn't be her final resting place.

The stench of dead animals (and maybe humans) was even worse inside, it was cloying, forcing Regina to breathe through her mouth so she would be able to get at least some air in her lungs without puking up her meager dinner.

With a loud bang that caused Regina's heart to jump, the Wizard closed the door behind him. It surprised the young brunette that the rotten wood didn't fall apart at impact.

Regina's dark eyes slowly glanced around the small house, though it was bigger than it looked from the outside. A slightly green looking fire was burning in the fireplace, illuminating the room in a greenish hue. There were piles of books on the table, but also on the floor and it was filthy. Oh so filthy. Cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, dead flies in the corners and rats everywhere. Some were alive and some were dead. The dead ones varied in stages of decay; some where only a pile of hair and bones and some still looked like rats except from the maggots that were slowly devouring the bodies.

That explained where the smell came from.

"Now, let me look at you, dearie." He twirled his finger, signaling her to turn around in a full circle. Something Regina did with great reluctance. It made her feel like one of the horses that were displayed on the local market. Showed off to the willing buyers. Her father used to take her to such markets when she was younger. Before he was crushed under the hoofs of one of those horses.

"Ah yes!" The Wizard giggled with childlike glee, bringing his scaly hands together in a single clap. His slightly-bigger-than-human eyes were twinkling with delight and joy. Like a toddler looking at his new toy; almost unable to wait, wanting to touch it more than anything. "I see it now!"

The brunette furrowed her brows, frowning at the Wizard and crossing her arms over her chest in a protective stance. "See what?" It sounded rude and so she quickly addeda _Dark Wizard _to at least remain in his good graces somewhat.

"Why the Mayor wants you and _only_ you to carry his bastard child, of course!" He stepped forward, coming so close that they were almost touching and Regina was able to smell the sour stench of sweat mixed with dirt that covered the Wizard's body. He brought his hands up - so close they seemed to literally have golden scales - and softly stroked her cheeks. "So, so beautiful." He murmured, still stroking the soft skin. "No wonder why the old Mayor Leopold wants you and not his dried up, middle aged wife." He chuckled darkly and lowered his hands again, letting them limply hang next to his body. "Poor, poor Eva. She would've never been able to keep her husband's attention, not with you roaming around Cal El Durgis! All young and pretty and fertile! The three things Eva White isn't, and maybe never has been!"

"I don't do this for the Mayor." Regina finally bit back between clenched teeth, having had enough of his rancid words. Regina didn't want _anyone _thinking this was what she wanted, that this was her choice, not even the Dark Wizard. She pushed the man (was he a man?) back to get the sour stench away from her. "I am being forced to do this so we can keep our land!"

He bared his yellow teeth, this time it wasn't in a grin but something far more animalistic, something far more dangerous and Regina thought it wasn't that hard to believe the rumor about the infants in this moment. Not with the Wizard looking at her like that. "If you touch me again, you filthy little slut, we are going to have a problem." He growled. His grin however returned when he saw Regina's jaw clench with what he guessed was fear.

"Good, I know Cora taught you manners."

The idea of asking the Wizard how he knew her mother didn't even come up in her fear filled mind.

"Now let's get to the fun part, dearie." He grinned, motioning for regina to step in the middle of the room as he himself walked over to the many bookshelves that were nailed into the walls. He grabbed a glass jar that was filled with a gooey, red substance. "Let's see how pure you really are!"

**II**

Regina was still shuddering and wiping away the occasional tear as she made her way back to the town of Cal El Durgis. She could still feel his hands on her, _in_ her, spreading out the gooey substance that had been so hot, it left a first degree burn on her stomach. The small patch of skin was red and blistered, stinging as the usual soft material of her blouse rubbed over it.

In her fist, she clenched the little, yellowed paper. The _reward_ she had gotten for going through that horrible nightmare.

Regina was running now, her feet bringing her closer and closer to the farm that stood on the northern border of Cal El Durgis. By the time she got to the front door, she was panting, cold sweat sticking the back of her blouse against her skin.

"Ah, Regina dear." Cora smiled that sickly sweet smile when her daughter stepped into the kitchen. The older woman seemed to have been sitting there for at least an hour, going on the several used bags of tea that were sitting on the dark blue saucer.

"Mother." Regina smiled back, as fake as could be. "I didn't know you were going to wait up for me."

Cora chuckled, stood up from her seat at the big, wooden table her father had made a little over four years ago and walked over to her daughter. "Of course I was, you are my daughter and I love you, I would never let you be alone after what you just did for us."

"What I did for _you_, mother." Regina said between clenched teeth, still smiling. "This was never for me, mother, you know that. What I did tonight, what I am going to do next harvest festival, is all because you want me to do it. It's what you forced me to do, mother. You and the Mayor. This is not, and never will be my choice."

A dark shadow formed itself in Cora's eyes, her slim eyebrows frowning in anger and before Regina could even get the chance to duck or to move away from the wrinkled hand that was rapidly approaching, her cheek was already stinging from the hard slap and she could already taste the iron of blood from where she had bitten her cheek to keep from making any sound. Mother did not like it if she made a sound. '_Take your punishment silently, Regina. Like a good girl.'_

She should have seen it coming... but at least she'd managed to remain silent.

"Shut your disobedient mouth, you little slut!" Cora hissed. "You do not talk to your mother like that! Now where is it?! Hand it over to me, now!" Cora yelled, already raising her hand again if Regina would be as stupid as to not hand the note over immediately.

Regina blinked back the tears and raised her head, looking into her mother's eyes. She handed the paper and took a step back. "I'm sorry, mother."

"Get to your room, girl!" Cora just snapped back. She had already stopped paying attention to her child once the yellowed paper came into view. Once it was handed over to her by Regina's shaking hand.

The young brunette didn't answer, said nothing at all, just bowed her head and turned around.

When she heard Regina's bedroom door close upstairs, she unfolded the paper with hands that were shaking from excitement.

"Good girl." She murmured softly and smiled. At least her daughter had done something right in her life.

There was a single word written on the yellowed paper, in an almost unreadable handwriting.

'PURE'

**III**

Her skin was an angry red from the scrubbing, trying to get the feeling of the Dark Wizard off of her. But it wasn't working, she could still feel his cold hands all over her body.

Why was she even bothering?

It was a heartbreaking though that had Regina releasing the wet sponge, letting it drop in the lukewarm water of her bathtub. Yes. Why was she bothering?

In two months it would all happen again, only then it wasn't a Wizard that smelled of sweat and dirt and also some kind of light spirit, it would be the Mayor of Cal El Durgis, using her body to get his heir, using her body to get what he wanted more than anything.

And mother would allow it to happen. Would just stand idly by while the Mayor raped her only child, Cora Mills would probably stand there with a smile, one of those sickly sweet ones, that made Regina's teeth ache.

She stood up, letting the water roll down her body in lukewarm droplets.

Only when Regina laid in her bed - all dried off, smelling clean, but feeling anything but - did she allow herself to cry. Muffling the sobs in her pillow, wishing she could be anywhere but here, in Rockmountain Ranch, on the northern border of Cal El Durgis.

...

I hope you liked it, and I promise there will be a second chapter I just don't know when exactly because I already have three other stories running. Also, Robin will appear in the next chapter.

Leave a review! ;)

(Just to clarify: Regina is sixteen, Robin will probably be seventeen and a wheel is about one foot)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Here's the next chapter for you guys and I must say, it was done way sooner than I expected it to be. Hope you like it and find the time to leave a review, they're my writing fuel.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is meant merely for nonprofit entertainment.

...

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome, Sai Locksley from Sherwood**

**I**

Desert Diliah was hot.

The sun was beating down mercilessly, unhindered by even the smallest of clouds. It had Robin Locksley sweating through his thin white blouse, turning the dirt stained fabric somewhat translucent. The simple cotton fabric was sticking to his upper body, fitting the expanse of his back and chest like a second skin.

Robin and his Ka-Tet of Junior Gunslingers had been riding through this same desert for the past two weeks now. Surviving only on the dry meat they'd packed on the beginning of their journey, and the juice they had managed to get out of the few cactuses they'd passed. There was absolutely nothing to see except the sand and an occasional rock from time to time. Nothing grew here, the ground too dry and hard to allow even the strongest of seeds to blossom. Not even Devil's Grass (the pesky, black weeds that grew right about everywhere in Mid-World) overpowered the tropical climate. In the fourteen days Robin had spent in Desert Diliah, he had seen no coyotes and no Billy-Bumblers, which was unusual.

Robin was softly swaying from left to right, in movement with the dark brown stallion between his legs. The horse was a purebred named Roland and by the look of it's beauty and health, probably worth a lot of money too. Roland had been a gift from Tuck, a High Breeder back in Sherwood. Tuck had been like a father to Robin ever since his own father, High Gunslinger Stephan Locksley, had been murdered.

Somewhere behind him Robin heard Killian whine, saying that they'd been riding for ages and still hadn't reached Cal El Durgis. And to be honest, Robin had to admit that he was right. Killian Jones had been the last one to join their Ka-Tet. He was young, almost eighteen, but he wasn't _the_ youngest. That title had been reserved for Emma Swan, the seventeen year old had been the first woman to ever gain the title of Gunslinger. Last in his Ka-Tet was David Nolan. He was just two months younger than Robin himself and they'd been friends for as long as Robin could remember. David's father was one of the High Lords that stood by the High Gunslinger.

Robin sighed, but it quickly turned into a silent curse as he felt a droplet of sweat drip down the back of his neck, only to be absorbed in his already drenched shirt. Desert Diliah. It had certainly deserved it's name. The desert was named after the High Maiden Diliah, who lived many, many years ago. Some say she lived even before the Jesus man was born. Diliah had been a greedy girl, hair red as fire and eyes black as the night. The tale of the High Maiden Diliah had been told in many ways, but Robin only knew one of those. In the version Robin was familiar with, Diliah had been a girl that had sought out the help of Satan so she would be able to marry the richest man in town. But for that to happen, she had to give up her soul. To make a long story short, Diliah's plan eventually backfired and she was pulled back through the gates of Hell where she was doomed to burn for eternity.

Robin had never been one to believe in such stories, but he did think that the desert was named appropriately, with the sun beating down relentlessly and not even a small rock formation in sight. He blinked slowly, trying to rid himself of the sand in his eyes (though Robin was sure it had been bothering him since he first stepped foot in this bloody desert).

"What are you thinking about Robin?" David suddenly asked, snapping the Gunslinger out of his daze.

From the corner of his eyes, Robin could see that man riding up next to him. David's dark blue blouse was just as sweat drenched as his own.

"I'm thinking about how much I hate this bloody desert." Robin muttered, spitting to the right to get the sand out of his mouth.

David chuckled, shaking his head as a lock of salt-and-pepper colored hair freed itself from his hat. The smile on his face was warm, and Robin suddenly understood why all the girls back in Sherwood used to call him 'Charming'.

"You and me both, brother. You and me both." David grinned, gripping the leather of the reigns to slightly steer his horse - Snowflake, it was called - to the left. "Do you also feel like you have sand everywhere? And when I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_." David shivered comically, using his free hand to tuck the strand of hair back in the confines of his hat.

Robin smiled, close-lipped to avoid more sand flying into his mouth, and said: "I thought that was just me."

David wanted to say something else, but the two men were cut off by the sound of Killian's voice, yelling behind them to _stop and turn around!_.

The handsome dark-haired man had gotten of his horse, crouching down next to something Robin couldn't quite make out from this far. He was using his hook (an accident four years ago had cost him his right hand, no one quite knew how it happened, but Killian didn't want to talk about it, so Robin never asked) to move away the sand that was covering the foreign object.

Emma steered her horse closer and then jumped off, crouching down next to Killian, the big revolvers that were tied to her hips clinking as she reached over to take a closer look.

"What do you think it is, Locksley?" He asked when both Robin and David were close enough to get a good look. He scraped some more dirt away with a flick of his wrist, the sharp hook scratching the metal, but never damaging it.

Robin frowned, blinking rapidly as the object seemed to reflect the blinding sunlight that was still beating down harshly even though the day was almost over. "I have no idea." The Gunslinger said softly. "It seems to be some kind of mask."

The strange object seemed to be made from some kind of strong metal, being unscratched while having been buried under a layer of hard dirt. From what Killian had uncovered, Robin thought he could make out two holes that could be for eyes or maybe a mouth and nose.

"Who would wear a mask made of metal, Locksley?" Emma asked, confusion pinching at the corners of her eyes, creating small wrinkles that seemed to make her look older than her seventeen years.

"I'd use the word 'what'." David said, narrowing his eyes. "_What_ would wear a mask made of metal? I have a strong feeling that this has never been worn by any human."

Emma looked up, her blonde hair slightly moving as a small breeze (the first breeze they'd felt since entering this sandy hell, Robin realized) made its way through Desert Diliah. "What do you know, David?" She asked, wiping her hands clean on the fabric of her tight jeans. "There is something you aren't sharing with us, I can feel it."

David bit his bottom lip before slowly standing up. "I've heard some stories." He started, reaching for his saddlebag and pulling out the skin that was half full with cactus juice. "Back when we were traveling through Calla Bruyn Sturgis."

Robin scrunched his eyes, trying to recall Calla Bruyn Sturgis. This Calla had been the last town they'd passed before entering Desert Diliah. It had been a small town, only about two hundred inhabitants, one local store and three or four saloons. It hadn't been much, but it had been enough to lift up their spirits somewhat and build up new energy for the trek through the desert.

"I overheard a conversation when I was enjoying some drinks in Sandy's Saloon. Some men were talking about strange things that had been happening in a town not far from there. They had been worried about it coming to their town, Calla Bruyn Sturgis."

"What do you mean by 'strange things'?" Killian asked.

David sighed, putting the skin back in his saddlebag. "They were talking about an army of men, they called them _Wolves_, that were kidnapping children from that town. The Wolves would only take the twins and three days later the twins would be brought back by a train. Only, when the children arrived back in town, they weren't the same. They called them Broken."

"And what does that sad tale have to do with this strange mask?" Emma questioned, tucking her black blouse back in her jeans as she stood up.

David shook his head silently. "That's the thing. The men said the Wolves were dressed in gray clothes, always rode on pure white horses and wore masks that seemed to have been made of metal."

Robin furrowed his brows, looking slightly questioning. "And you believe this tale to be true, David? It could very well be nothing more than a drunken man's imagination."

David nodded. "I thought that too, Robin. But now that I see the same mask they've described with my very own eyes, laying here in the middle of this strange desert, I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"Well, then what should we do with it?" Emma asked, shifting from her left foot, to her right and back to her left again. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think it's a good idea to dig it up." The corners of her lips tipped downwards in dismay. "I have a bad feeling about this all, Robin."

Gunslinger Jones nodded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I understand what you mean, Swan." He said in confirmation. His hand grabbed the border of his black hat and he tipped it slightly to the left, protecting his eyes from the burning sun. "There is a strange air hanging around this mask, and I would veto against digging it up." He looked to the right, staring in the distance where there was nothing to see except sand and, well, more sand. "I would say we leave it, get back on our horses and find a way out of this bloody desert. All this sand is making me crazy and I would literally kill for a cold beer right now."

"I second that, Jones." David mumbled, already putting his right foot in the stirrup. Snowflake shook its white head, snorting softly, making it seem like she was agreeing. "How many wheels until Cal El Durgis, Robin? You're the boss, after all." It was said with a smile, voided of any jealousy.

"About fifty wheels, I think." Robin said, grabbing the dark brown, leather reigns and jumping on Roland's back with the grace of a trained rider. "Calahan told us to go north, follow the path of the Line, and it would lead us to Cal El Durgis."

David sighed, shaking his head as he released a breathy chuckle. "Calahan with his vague directions, I swear the man is going bonkers."

Killian let out a hearty laugh as he got on his horse - the black beast stood tall and proud and Robin has always joked that Killian had something to make up for. "I wouldn't be surprised, he must be close to ninety."

Calahan had been their teacher, back when they were training to become Gunslingers. The old man had been the one to teach them to shoot, fight and use their brain. It was because of him that Robin had gotten this far, so he only listened as his friends made fun of the old man. He would never talk bad about the man who formed him into being the best man he could be. A man who would always put his honor before himself.

He smiled tightly, turning his horse around to follow the Line and listened to the sound of his Ka-Tet laughing and joking about the man who had sent them on their quest.

The quest to find the Dark Thirteen.

**II**

Since finding (and leaving behind) the strange mask David had said belonged to the Wolves, they had ridden three days and three nights. Now, in the early morning on the fourth day, the small town named Cal El Durgis finally started to appear in the distance. Desert Diliah seemed to come to an ending as small patches of Devil's Grass and even some dry grass started to break through the hard, sandy ground.

New energy, mixed with excitement started to fill the Ka-Tet of the Sixth Line as their destination finally made itself present. Even the horses seemed to gain fresh strength as the only sound that filled Robin's ears was the sound of sixteen hoofs beating down on the ground that was starting to become softer and more fertile looking.

The four people that formed the Ka-Tet slowed down their horses once they passed an old, wooden sign that looked like it was about to collapse. The wood was rotten and the _Welcome to Cal El Durgis, may you receive long days and pleasant nights _that was painted across it in white paint, was almost unreadable.

"We made it Robin." Emma smiled as she rode up next to him. "I can't believe it, but we actually made it. Turns out Calahan isn't that crazy after all."

"Yes." Robin allowed himself a smile, steering his horse slightly to the left. "We made it, Swan."

The Ka-Tet rode the last two wheels in silence, looking around, scanning their new surroundings. There wasn't much to see, to be honest. The town consisted out of one main road and a couple of small streets and alleys. In the distance, Robin could make out nine hills, but it was very misty this early in the morning, so it was hard to see how far gone they were. A silhouette of what seemed to be a large ranch adorned the northern border of the town.

"It's very quiet, isn't it?" Killian noticed and Robin thought the same. There were only five or six people strolling through the main road, and every single one of them was looking at the Ka-Tet with a mix of fear and excitement.

Whispers of _Look, Gunslingers! _and _Oh my, why are they here? _reached Robin's ears he narrowed his eyes. Two women were standing in front of what seemed to be the local store in town, talking with each other, but keeping their eyes trained on the revolvers that were strapped to their waists. Robin shook his head, paying no mind to the women as he looked to the right instead and saw the building he had been looking for.

Town Hall.

The town's weapon was adorning the front of the building, it was a bow and arrow, and Cal El Durgis was written under it in curvy letters.

They rode further down the road and tied their horses to the wooden bar that was placed in front of the building. There was no one standing in front of it, but Robin knew it wouldn't be empty.

The wooden floorboards creaked under their weight as they stepped inside, and it made the bald man that was sitting behind the desk look up. He was looking at them with a bored expression, his dark gray mustache moving as he asked themif they'd made an appointment. But before Robin could tell him that, no they hadn't, the man's eyes went wide as he noticed the revolvers. "Oh my." He breathed, scrambling up from behind his desk and getting on his knees in front of Robin. "Gunslingers." He murmured silently, still sounding surprised. "Gunslingers in our small town." He looked up again, reaching for Robin's hand and grabbing it when the appendage wasn't pulled back. "Oh, what is the reason of your visit, Sai Gunslinger?" He asked, kissing the back of Robin's hand.

Robin shook his head, pulling his hand back. "Don't, Sai." He said, beckoning the man to stand straight again. "We need to speak to the Mayor of your town."

The bald man nodded furiously, spittle flying from his mouth as he said, "Of course, Gunslinger, of course. Most certainly." He bowed to them, then pointed at the single door, behind them. "That's Mayor White's office, Sai. It's not necessary to knock. Gunslingers don't have to knock."

Robin nodded his thanks and then turned around to open the old wooden door.

Mayor White was old, his eyes were a piercing gray as he looked up with a frown, wondering who had had the nerve to enter his office without knocking. The man was dressed in a dark blue suit, the fabric looking expensive and definitely not from here. Leo White had nowhere near the same reaction as the man outside the office had had. His eyes just narrowed, turning even colder than they already were as he noticed the big revolvers, two of them strapped to each of their hips.

"Gunslingers." He said simply, the name sounding like an insult as he said it. He closed the book he had been reading and instead leaned back in his chair as he stared at them with clear disdain. "What reason do you have to be here, Gunslingers?"

David cleared his throat, his eyes shooting daggers at the old man as he stood tall. "We were sent to follow the Sixth Line, Sai Mayor." His voice was tight, the corners of his lips turned downwards. "We have reason to believe the Dark Thirteen has been hid here by the Red King and we were sent here to retrieve it."

The Mayor scoffed, crossing his arms and resting them on his bulging stomach. "The Dark Thirteen?" He asked, sarcasm resounding in his voice. He lifted one gray eyebrow and continued. "You think the Dark Thirteen has been hid here by the Red King?" His chuckle was loud, breathy. "Oh, Gunslingers. Always thinking their so entitled, always thinking they know best. Why would the Red King choose the small town of Cal El Durgis to hide his precious Dark Thirteen of all places?"

"For _exactly _the reason you would ask that question, _Sai_." Killian spat, his hook lifting dangerously high.

"I think as Mayor, I would've known if the Red King dropped of his precious crystal ball in _my _town."

"Who said you don't know about the Dark Thirteen, Sai White?"

It was the last thing said before the Ka-Tet turned around and left the office, passing the bald man who was still wondering why Gunslingers would come to his small town, on their way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** New installment for you all, hope you like it. If you find the time, please review, they keep me going.

...

**Chapter 3 **

**No guns allowed in this establishment, Gunslingers**

**I**

The cut on the inside of her cheek was stinging. The flesh still tender, though the mark her mother's hand had left behind was now almost completely invisible under the layer of makeup (you could still make out the dark blue marks when she stood in the wrong lighting) especially here, in the dimmed light of the saloon, where her cheek looked as pale as ever, if a little red. But that could be excused by the warm weather and the fact that she had walked here, instead of riding her horse to cross the distance from Rockmountain Ranch to The Lone Wolf- the saloon she was now sitting in, drinking a bland ale, probably the thing being that was currently causing the wound inside her mouth to sting again. Maybe she should stop drinking it? No.

Regina was sitting by herself, occupying a table that was located in one of the darker corners of the establishment. It was still relatively early and so the saloon was mostly empty, except for of course Leroy, the Town Drunk. But he was harmless, so no one bothered him, it wasn't as if anyone blamed him from taking to the bottle after what had happened to his wife, Nova. The poor woman had been raped and killed two years ago. Regina had been fourteen at the time and sheltered from most of the gruesome details (not that she had wanted any, and truly, she still would rather not know the things she now knows), but mother had used the woman's death to yet hammer another lesson in Regina's head. That being that she should always marry someone from her own _kind_, it made Regina nauseous, thinking that mother had blamed the girl herself for marrying Leroy, that it had all been her fault, procreating with a Hispanic.

Her hand curled around the glass, lifting it to her lips and taking a generous gulp that caused tears to burn her eyes as the alcohol bled into the open flesh. If mother would find out she was here, drinking simple beer because according to mother it is a drink for _simple people_, she would jump out of her skin (was it wrong to say that Regina would enjoy that?). But mother wasn't here, mother was drinking tea with her friend Ilouisa and wouldn't be home until late this afternoon. So Regina took another gulp, just for good measure and beckoned the nice waitress to bring her another one. It was Regina's way of undermining Queen Cora's rule.

Ruby came back within two minutes, setting down the glass that was filled to the rim with the bland ale (still better ale than anywhere else, though) on the wooden surface of the table. The brunette was fifteen, almost sixteen, just a little less under a year younger than Regina herself and wearing a skirt that almost reached her groin. Mother would never let her leave the door wearing something like that and truly, Regina had no desire to do so. But... only maybe to get her mother worked up.

"Another one?" Ruby asked with a tight smile though there was worry etched around her dark brown eyes, wrinkling the young skin there. Worry that had Regina scowling. The young waitress reached for the empty glass with pale fingers and placed it on her tray to take back to the kitchen. "Having a bad day?"

Confusion started to slowly replace the scowl, narrowing her eyes Regina looked at the girl. She had no idea where this sudden interest or worry came from. Sure, she and Ruby had talked to each other from time to time, but it wasn't as if they were best friends, maybe not even friends. "Why would you care?" She asked, her hand circling the cool glass.

To her credit, Ruby looked somewhat hurt at the question, like she really thought they'd been friends and Regina had just ruined her fantasy. Because that was what it had been; a fantasy. Regina Mills didn't have any friends, her mother would never allow it because _' friends are just a distraction, Regina'_ . And maybe mother was right, maybe friendships were trifle things. Unnecessary. Useless.

Thin, dark eyebrows frowned with sympathy and the smallest hint of pity appeared in dark eyes as Ruby looked at her. "I know about the Harvest Festival." Her voice was low, kindness dripping off it, but Regina didn't want kindness, she didn't want pity. She just wanted to be left alone and drink away her sorrow, if only for just this one afternoon. "I thought you might appreciate a listening ear."

The tips of her mouth turned downwards as Regina trained her eyes on the still full glass in front of her. It wasn't hard to figure out how the girl had found out about the... _arrangement_ (mother had been gloating, saying _her_ daughter had been picked out of all the girls in Cal El Durgis), but it was embarrassing nonetheless. And the pity she was now spotting in Ruby's eyes didn't help one bit. She didn't want people to feel sorry for her. It made her feel weak, and if there was something Regina Mills hated; it was feeling weak. "Well you thought wrong." She snapped back between clenched teeth and it wasn't as if Regina _wanted_ to wound the girl with her biting words, truly she didn't, but it was hard to reign in her infamous temper and truth be told the alcohol she'd consumed wasn't helping either.

Ruby actually flinched a little at the poison coated words, the glass that was standing on the wet tray, sliding dangerously to the left, tipping the tray over in its wake, but Ruby managed to keep it upright with her years worth of experience. "Of course." She muttered silently, her cheeks heating and her eyes turned downwards towards her heeled feet. "I don't know what I was thinking." And with those words she turned around, disappearing from view through the wooden doors and into the kitchen.

Regina was left with a full glass of ale, and an even worse feeling than before she stepped into The Lone Wolf.

**II**

She was just on her way to a numbing buzz when the doors to the saloon swung open and in walked a handsome stranger and three other people Regina had never seen before. She was still occupying the booth in the corner, on her way to her fourth glass of ale, the third only having a tiny layer on the bottom left, when her eyes got drawn to the doors. Her brown orbs seemed to glue themselves to his face, a warm spark igniting in the pit of her belly and goosebumps appeared on her heated skin. He was handsome, oh so handsome, with his stubble and his blue eyes that seemed to change every few seconds. His white shirt was sweat-drenched and his light brown hair was hid under his dark brown hat. His shoulders were broad, muscles flexing as he shifted his leather bag over his shoulder. Regina had the sudden desire to touch him, kiss him, wanting to hear his voice say her name and- god what was she doing?

She squeezed her hands in fists, forcing her eyes to look away from the handsome stranger. Only when she shook off the thoughts, did she notice the large revolvers that were hanging from his slim waist, a waist Regina would love to have between her thighs- _stop it, Regina! _

She had absolutely no idea what she was doing, she didn't normally have such a strong reaction to a complete stranger, even a handsome stranger.

Her dark eyes followed his form as he and his three companions made their way to the bar. Ruby was looking at them - or more specifically, at their guns with a fearful expression and only now did Regina notice how the saloon had suddenly gotten very quiet. Even Leroy wasn't angrily muttering curses anymore. Granny (her real name was Eugenia, but she'd been called Granny for as long as Regina has been alive) must have felt the sudden shift in the atmosphere as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the saloon itself. As opposed to her granddaughter, Granny didn't look afraid or even slightly fazed by the big revolvers strapped to their waists, in fact she even seemed to look annoyed. The older woman stepped in front of her granddaughter, her hands resting on the wooden surface of the bar as she narrowed her eyes, the wrinkles next to her gray eyes getting deeper and her stare shooting daggers.

"No guns allowed in this establishment, Gunslingers. I don't care how important you think you are."

Granny's voice was a mix between boredom and anger as she scanned the foursome who were apparently Gunslingers. Regina had heard of Gunslingers before, but she'd never actually met them, in fact she wasn't aware they still existed.

The handsome stranger pulled off his hat, holding it to his chest and making a small bow. "I'm sorry Ma'am." He said and his accent was thick. It was clear he came from the north and was of High Birth for he spoke in the High Language, a language only used in the upper class (mother had taught her the High Language, even though Regina wasn't of a high enough class). "We didn't mean to frighten anyone, we just wanted to rent a room." He put his hat back on his head and smiled a kind smile. Granny actually looked surprised at the kindness radiating from the man Regina still didn't know the name of. It seemed the old woman hadn't expected well-mannered Gunslingers to even exist.

She looked doubtful at first, not sure whether to allow Gunslingers in her saloon. But Granny wouldn't be Granny is she turned away paying customers, even if they carried massive revolvers on their hips.

"Four rooms then, I take it?" She grumbled, wiping her hands clean on her white apron as gave each individual Gunslinger a once-over. There were two other men and one woman, Regina didn't know why, but it caused a pang of jealousy to expand through her chest.

"Yeah, that's right, thank you Ma'am." The handsome Gunslinger said, and suddenly turned his head towards the exact corner she was sitting in.

**III**

He'd noticed her when he first stepped foot in The Lone Wolf saloon, his eyes had seemed drawn to her form even though she was sitting in once of the darkest corners. But though the light was dim, Robin just _knew_ she was beautiful. It was strange, but he just... _felt_ it. So, when the old woman had finally assigned them each a room, Robin sneaked another glance.

He had been so right. Her glossy dark hair that Robin would give anything for to run his hands through was tied back in a single, long braid that hung over her right shoulder and came to rest over her right breast. She was wearing what seemed to be a dark red blouse (though Robin couldn't be completely sure because of the darkness) with the first three buttons undone, that allowed him a peak at the generous swell of her breasts and a hint of black lace. And her face, God her face was perfect. Plump, red lips that he wanted to kiss so bad, a cute button nose, prominent cheekbones that weren't too sharp and dark eyes that seemed almost black in the dimmed lighting.

Their eyes locked for a small second, but it was enough for Robin to feel a sudden pull in his chest. He felt like he was meant to be with her, with this unknown beauty. Which was ridiculous because he literally just met her a minute ago and he didn't even meet_ meet_ her, he just saw her.

"Go get her, Cowboy."

It was Emma's sudden voice that brought him out of his train of dangerous and certainly embarrassing thoughts, forcing him to look at the blond. "What?" He said absentmindedly, flicking his eyes to the mysterious brunette again and finding himself disappointed that she was back to staring at her glass again. He wanted to look into those beautiful eyes again. He had once heard that you could see someone's soul through their eyes, and now he finally understood what they had meant by that. He also couldn't help but agree.

"I said go get her, you clearly have the hots for her." Emma repeated, still supporting _that_ grin.

Sometimes he forgot Emma wasn't originally from Sherwood and it were moments like this that he was reminded of that fact. "What?" He asked with confusion, his eyes still trained on the beauty in the corner even though she wasn't looking anymore. "I have absolutely no idea what you are saying, Emma."

The blond chuckled, shaking her head slightly in amusement. "It means you like her." She said with a grin, her blue eyes smiling too somehow.

"I don't even know her name." Robin muttered in embarrassment. He must have _really_ been staring if Emma caught it.

"That's not a 'no', Locksely." Killian chimed in before suggesting they sit down.

The Ka-Tet eventually sit down at a table not too far away from _her_, next to a man who seemed to have had enough ale for today. He's slurring as he beckons the young waitress for yet another drink, and Robin watches with confused eyes as the waitress refills his glass without question and with an _Of course, Leroy_. It seems the man is a regular, which isn't that hard to believe. After the Drunk's glass is filled to the rim again, the kind looking waitress is walking over to their table, smiling with still a hint fear in her eyes. It seemed her grandmother's reassurance wasn't enough to calm them. And so Robin shoots her his kindest smile, trying to soothe her worry.

When their drinks are ordered and written down on the notepad, Robin can't resist giving into his curiosity and so he asked the waitress he now knows as Ruby, if she knows who the brunette in the corner is.

Ruby smiled, but there is a strange kind of pain in her eyes. "That's Regina." She said softly, almost whispering, and it seemed that that is all she's willing to share about the mysterious beauty that was sitting all by herself in a corner. Ruby was just about to walk away to get their orders when Leroy suddenly spoke up, seemingly having snapped out of his drunken daze somewhat as he slammed his half-full glass down on the bar, the ale sloshing over the rim and spilling over his hand and soaking the border sleeve. He doesn't seem to mind in the slightest, or at least doesn't pay attention to it.

"You talkin' about Regina Mills?" His voice is loud, too loud, probably unaware _how_ loud as he yelled through the saloon. There aren't many people yet, but the five or six that _are_ there all look up, including Regina Mills herself, whose eyes are suddenly glazing over with anxiety and maybe even some fear.

Ruby flinched, already trying to get Leroy to stop talking, but it isn't helping, Leroy is too drunk to actually understand what he is doing or what he is saying. "You can't have her!" He yelled, slurring as he almost falls off his barstool and chuckling when he does so. "She's the Mayor's property!" Out of the corner of his eyes, Robin sees Regina flinch and the dim light reflects the tears that have appeared in her eyes. Regina scrambles out off the booth, grabbing her black shawl as she actually runs out of the saloon.

He almost yelled out to her, wanted to say _Regina, wait!_, which is ridiculous because she doesn't know him and he doesn't know her. He doesn't have any business meddling in her life. But God, he wants to be a part of her life so bad.

The double doors swing closed behind the brunette he now knows goes by Regina.

_Regina..._ it was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

Robin can only hope this isn't the last time he will see her. He would even go as far as pray to the Jesus Man to make sure he would see Regina again.


End file.
